


Brothers in Arms

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://livejournal.com/community/lotrips100">lotrips100</a> historical period challenge.  Inspired by Band of Brothers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the [lotrips100](http://livejournal.com/community/lotrips100) historical period challenge. Inspired by Band of Brothers.

The English solder was smiling, but his green eyes hinted at battle-inflicted damage, if you knew how to look. Sergeant Mortensen knew, knew his own eyes harboured similar shadows. They had all seen and done too much.

He would be shipped back to the States in a week, but he suddenly needed to know this man better, to encourage that smile and bring the light back to those eyes.

He held out his hand in greeting and it was taken in a firm grip.

"Viggo."

"Sean."

Feeling the calloused hand, he knew he could find comfort in this man's arms.


End file.
